


losing a family you never had

by OreoButter



Series: i get a philosophical but its literally just minecraft [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And he doesnt get one in this fic, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grieving, Tommy dies but he lives, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is a little bitch and i love him and hate him with my whole soul, but to be fair neither do any of tommys streams, character study i think, honeslty i wrote this out of sadness and just felt like posting it, literally just read this to cry or somethin, no beta we die like everything tommy loves :), this fic doesnt have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: Tommy burns Wilburs jacket.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i get a philosophical but its literally just minecraft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200719
Kudos: 51





	losing a family you never had

**Author's Note:**

> these minecraft men r bout to be the death of me

When Sam led Tommy out of the prison there's only one thing on the young boy's mind. The coat he wore. With each step he took he could feel the rough fabric rub against him like sandpaper. He could hear Wilburs cruel words in his head, echoing in the darkness of a world beyond life. 

Growing up Tommy was alone. He wasn't sure what happened to his parents and in all honesty he hadn't really cared. You don't tend to miss what you've never known, that's why losing is far more painful than not having. He practically raised himself up until around 10 when he met Wilbur. 

Wilbur made him, for the first time in his life, miss the family he never had. Wilbur was everything Tommy wanted to be and so much more. Tommy was harsh and out of control, but Wilbur was calm and calculating. Wilbur always seemed 10 steps ahead in everything he did. 

When Tommy first met him he discovered that Wilbur was a musician. An artist with words and with his guitar. Every single line that he sang was enchanting in a way Tommy could never replicate. He tried. With music discs and noted blocks. But nothing ever matched the rawness and power of a musician's voice. Of Wilbur's voice. 

For the first time in Tommy's life he found himself wanting something he couldn't get himself. 

It was terrifying. 

When Tommy got to know him better he would come to find that Wilbur was a prankster. Not in the usual way like Tommy was, blowing things up and skipping off with glee. No, wilbur was a prankster in the same way that politicians were. He could somehow make people believe things with a fiery passion despite them previously not caring. 

Later Tommy would learn this was called being manipulative. 

But even after he learned the word he would never apply it to Wilbur. 

Perhaps that shows just how good at mentally pranking people he was.

Wilbur was perspective. Which made him Tommys only protector. Tommy prided himself on being good at concealing his emotions under screaming and fits of rage that never really fit. But Wilbur didn't seem to be fooled by his outburst. He didn't seem phased by his jumble of cuss words he spat. He seemed to see the lonely kid behind it all. The one that was never given kindness so he never showed it, but beneath the hatred he had been taught was a heart of gold. 

  
  


Tommy might wear _ a _ heart on his sleeve. 

But he kept the heart that mattered in his boot. 

And Wilbur was the only one who kept him from stepping on it.

It took years to find the Wilbur beneath the layers of music and flowery words. And when he did he discovered that Wilbur was above all else a brother. He was the family Tommy didn't know he needed and he was the protector Tommy didn't know he wanted. 

Wilbur was always a lot of things to Tommy, but never had Wilbur been a monster. 

Until now. 

The Wilbur in the void was mean and cold, he was all of Tommy's worst thoughts about himself brought to life in the one person he loved more than anything. Wilbur was the monster under Tommys bed, and the worst part is that Wilbur knew who he was and what he was doing. He wasn't the Ghost of Wilbur, no, he was Wilbur. Through and Through. 

Suddenly every memory with Wilbur was tainted with the ashes of L’manburg.

Suddenly the sound of a guitar was always out of tune. 

Suddenly the jacket he wore to keep his brother near felt like the darkness of death that had gripped him so tight he didn't ever think he'd be truly free of it. 

The first thing Tommy did when he reached the outside of the prison was tear the jacket off and set it on fire. And he watched the flames consume it; he didn't cry. As groups of people gawked at his alive eyes, he didn't cry, for he wasn't sad. He was just tired. 

However, when he reached for the jacket later that night for a warmth he craved but never truly had, he cried. But he didnt cry for the monster in the void. He didn't cry for the prankster with more plans than morals. He didn't cry for the musician who would never sing again. He didn't cry for the man who protected him when no one else would. 

He didn't even cry for his brother who was all those things and more. 

No, when Tommy cried that night. 

He cried for the boy who never wanted a family until he lost it. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
